Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver
by tazzkidd2000
Summary: Chapter 13 is in. Keep those reviews comming.
1. Rasiels Rebirth

Rasiel: Kain is deified the clans tell tails of him you know the truth he was mortal once as were we all. However his content for humanity drove him to create me and my brethren. I am Rasiel 1st born of his lieutenants I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served him a millennium. Over time he became less human and more...divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some time after the master our evolution would follow. Until I had the Honor of Surpassing my lord for my transgression I earned a new kind of reward...agony ((His wings are broken.)). There was one possible out come. My internal damnation I...Rasiel...was to suffer the fate of traitors and whooplings and burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead. (Kain: Cast him in.) Tumbling burning with white hot fire I plunged in to the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain relentless agony time seized to exist. All this torture of the hidden mocrasy that dammed me to this hell an internity past my torment reseeded presephus of madness the sent had destroyed me, but yet I lived (Elder: Rasiel you are worthy)  
  
Elder: I know you Rasiel you are worthy  
  
Rasiel: What madness is this what, pitiful is this I come to a habit death would be a release next to this travesty.  
  
Elder: you did not survive the abyss Rasiel I only spared you from total dissolution  
  
Rasiel: I would choose oblivion over this existence.  
  
Elder: The choice is not yours.  
  
Rasiel: I am destroyed.  
  
Elder: You are reborn, the breath of Kain's abobnations traps the essence of life it is this soul that animates the corpse you lived in and that Rasiel is the demise of Nosgoth there is no balance the souls of the dead remained trapped I cannot spin them in the wheel of fate they cannot complete their destiny's. Redeem your self or perhaps you refer avenge your self settle your dispute with Kain Destroy him and your brethren free their souls and let the wheel of fate turn again use your hatred to reeve their souls I can make it possible become my soul reaver my angel of Death.  
  
Rasiel: (There was no other place to go, but north.)  
  
Rasiel: (When I got to an area I noticed a strange machine.) Elder what is this contraption?  
  
Elder: These are gates cross space leaving a path across Great Plains  
  
Rasiel: I might as well activate this gate.  
  
Rasiel: I must head forward through this tunnel.  
  
Elder: You are weak you must feed.  
  
Rasiel: The old hunger has left me I have no desire for blood.  
  
Elder: You have changed your blood thirst has been replaced by a deeper need you have become a devour of souls to sustain your strength you must hunt the lost spirits of the underworld and consume the souls of your enemy's.  
  
Rasiel: Oh! Great just what I need something else to eat souls. Might as well eat these things (as I tried one it tasted good, but I was in pain when my strength was coming back. Well time to head forward. Oh! No, jumping that is just what I need.  
  
Elder: Rasiel your wings are without purpose take hold of them as you leap they will glide you across this Chasm.  
  
Rasiel: Oh! Great frog like looking things might as well try to kill them. What the why are they invisible now. Might as well try to see if their souls. Yep, their souls alright time. To get out of this place, Alright a portal into the material world here I come Kain! 


	2. Dohmas son's battle

Rasiel: As I went into the portal to the Material world I discovered that my body was losing energy slowly. I guess if my body fully disintegrates I will be back in the Spectra realm.  
  
Elder: Rasiel, Kain's empire is to your left be warned things have changed since you were reborn.  
  
Rasiel: I didn't know what he meant, but I was eager to find out. (So I walked to the way the Elder told me to go all of a sudden I heard something with ripples.) Oh! NO! God damn water.  
  
Elder: Rasiel, be careful you still have some of your vampeeric weaknesses.  
  
Rasiel: Thanks for telling that now I was about to jump in. Looks like I have to walk forward. Oh God! What are these Creatures?  
  
Elder: Don't you recognize them they belong to your brother Dohma?  
  
Rasiel: You mean these things our King of our Royal blood.  
  
Elder: Yes, but you can defeat them can you Rasiel.  
  
Rasiel: Let's see I know my opponents weaknesses imperial wounds are deadly Sunlight burns flesh wounds and water scorches like acid. I have to modify my tactics to suit my foes.  
  
Vampire #1: Who does this guy think he is a angel of death.  
  
Vampire #2: Yeah ah ha ah ha.  
  
Rasiel: Actually I am an Angel of Death. I'm hungry for your souls.  
  
Vampire #2: Yeah, Right who do you think we are stupid?  
  
Vampire #1: Yeah, who do you think we are?  
  
Rasiel: I think you are stupid because you just went into the light?  
  
Vampire #1&2: Damn he's good. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rasiel: Time to eat! Now to go get Kain (I moved a block of stone that was 6in bigger than me and I jumped on top of that brick and opened the door to Kain's to the empire of Nosgoth.) Damn the doors are locked what do I do now. 


	3. Rasiels New way

Elder: Rasiel there is no need to kill Kain now how about destroying one of your brethren first then destroy Kain head to the clans south of you.  
  
Rasiel: Fine! I will Oh! Shit!  
  
Vampire#1: Hey look it's the one I told you about he is the one who killed our two brothers.  
  
Vampire#2: I see so let's kill him  
  
Rasiel claws ready against these vampires until he saw a spear.  
  
Rasiel: Ah, this will do perfectly who wants some.  
  
Vampire#2: Brother I will go first he will be easy.  
  
Rasiel: Good luck with that idea.  
  
A fight went out between Rasiel and this vampire until Rasiel won the fight and ate his soul.  
  
Rasiel: Your next food.  
  
Vampire#1: You will pay for eating his soul.  
  
Rasiel: That is too bad because you're next.  
  
Vampire#1: I will never be next for you.  
  
This time a long battle went on, but of course Rasiel won and ate his soul.  
  
Rasiel: That does it for him Oh! No! Another one. Also he acts stupid  
  
Vapire#1: I am looking for evil dwellers only come this way not behind me do de do de do AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK.  
  
Rasiel puts a spear through him and moves on.  
  
Rasiel: Here is another vampire.  
  
Rasiel throws a spear through his back and he dies.  
  
Rasiel: There is only one thing that didn't change is the Abyss my tomb and my Rebirth my clan is to the west of the Abyss I'm dying to see what has changed here.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Rasiel finds out that his clan looks like nothing he seen before and his brother knows he is alive and do anything to keep Rasiel to get in his way for his new life. 


	4. Raziel's Clan

Melkia: Go make sure that Raziel never makes it here no matter what.  
  
All Vampires: Yes Master!  
  
Later where we left off at Raziel  
  
Raziel: My clan what has happened here this is not right at all. What is going on?  
  
Elder: Raziel I hate to say this, but when you died Kain made Melkia head of your clan.  
  
Raziel: Damn, you Kain wait till you see what you made me. What the hell is this? These things look like goblins except they are vampires.  
  
Human: Please no... no  
  
Vampire #1: We like to eat humans this going to be fun.  
  
Vampire #2: Yeah this is going to be fun.  
  
Human: No AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The vampires feed on him like he has 400 pounds of meat.  
  
Raziel: Hey your day of torture is now over.  
  
Vampire #1: What do we have here let's see wings and vampire body.  
  
Vampire #2: HEY! It's Raziel the one we are suppose to keep away from Melkia.  
  
Vampire #1: Don't worry I'll take care of him.  
  
Raziel: You are about to find out how much pain you just gotten your self into  
  
Vampire #1: Hey our wounds heal remember.  
  
Raziel: I remember, but you will die  
  
They fight Raziel kills both vampires and heads to a cavern.  
  
Raziel: Melkia I am getting closer so Watch out!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next time on Soul Reaver Raziel keeps going south and Melkia gets worried when he hears that both vampires he send out are dead and now he gets worried about Raziel. 


	5. Elder's Real Name

Vampire #1: Master, Master Raziel has killed your scavengers and he enjoyed it.  
  
Melkia: Fools of course he enjoyed it cause he no longer looks like us now what are we going to do with Raziel any one have any ideas.  
  
All Vampires: NO!  
  
Melkia: You all suck I will ask Kain telepathically, My Lord what should we do.  
  
Kain: You should have Raziel get lost because remember he resurrected in a 1000 years so set up puzzles he has to figure out.  
  
Melkia: Good idea my Lord ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Later where we left off with Raziel.  
  
Raziel: O.K. what the hell why is there a puzzle in the way  
  
Elder: Raziel Kain told Melkia to set up puzzles so you can't find a way to get to Melkia.  
  
Raziel: What is your real name I am sick of calling you Elder.  
  
Kevin: It is Kevin that is my real name  
  
Raziel: O.K. Kevin now lets see what to do aha I figured it out the second block is missing so I have to go find it.  
  
Vampire: Hi Raziel Melkia told me if you found out one of the puzzles I am supposed to stop you.  
  
Raziel: Bring it on Weakling.  
  
Vampire: With pleasure Oh Yeah Kain is hiding something from you so I would ask him what it is when I see him.  
  
Raziel: Fine I will now I am hungry so I will need your soul to stay in the material world.  
  
Vampire: Deal if I lose you have my soul and if I win I will let Melkia know your dead.  
  
A fight went on and Raziel lost the battle. To Be Continued... Did Raziel really lost find out on Soul Reaver. 


	6. Raziel Returns

The Vampire did all the rest of the puzzles and thinks he has Raziel's soul.  
  
Vampire: Hey family I got Raziel's soul.  
  
Vampire #2: You idiot you can not kill some one who cannot die.  
  
Vampire #1: Yes you can because I have his soul in me.  
  
Vampire #2: Oh yea! Prove it.  
  
Vampire #1: All right I will. Uh oh I don't have it.  
  
Vampire #2: See I told you so.  
  
All of a sudden green light started to flash in between them when they are talking.  
  
Vampire #1: What is going on?  
  
Vampire #2: I try to tell you, but you did not listen.  
  
Raziel: Hello clan what have you been up too.  
  
Raziel kills both vampires and eats there souls  
  
Elder: Raziel what happened when I was detained  
  
Raziel: What do you mean detained  
  
Elder: I ate a soul and I think I fainted  
  
Raziel: What is your real name?  
  
Elder: My real name is Elder and that's that.  
  
Raziel: Your name was not Kevin?  
  
Elder: No I... OH MY GOD!  
  
Raziel: What is it?  
  
Elder: The Body the soul I took from is gone  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Raziel finally meets his brother. 


	7. A Mysterious Man Shows Up

Raziel: I finally made it looks like there is a puzzle here because crank does not work.  
  
Elder: Raziel there is a elevator behind you try to see if the puzzle is in there.  
  
Raziel: Thank you (not)  
  
Elder: Raziel don't forget I can read your mind.  
  
Raziel: Crap. Let's see all I have to do is lift the switch and presto.  
  
Raziel walked forward out of the elevator and went to the right.  
  
Raziel saw a vampire and took the spear out of him.  
  
Vampire: I live again.  
  
Raziel: Not today because you are really going to die again and for good  
  
All of a sudden Raziel heard the machine started working and the human on top of the stairs died and so did the vampire.  
  
Raziel: What the heck just happened here?  
  
Raziel went back to the elevator and went up and pulled the crank and the floor dropped.  
  
Raziel: O.K. time to go to the bottom.  
  
Raziel went to the hole where the brick was right by him and he pulled the brick out and went to go through the hole.  
  
Raziel: what the heck? Why is the floor starting to fall?  
  
Raziel pushed the stones into place and the floor moved and Raziel went through the tunnel.  
  
Raziel: Who is in here answer me creature.  
  
??????: Don't you not wreck anise me brother?  
  
Raziel: Melkia?  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver the battle between brothers come. 


	8. The Battle between Raziel and Melkia

Melkia: Look at what Kain made me and I am no longer have weak skin and your claws can't even damage me.  
  
Raziel: Well brother I will have to release you from this body.  
  
Melkia: I won't let you I love this new form neither you or Kain will stop me.  
  
Raziel: Sorry brother Kain might not stop you, but I will  
  
Raziel was trying to figure out away to kill Melkia until he heard a unknown voice.  
  
?????: Raziel the bared doors use them to destroy his magic than lure him in the center.  
  
Raziel: Who are you?  
  
?????: You will find out later just go do what I told you to do.  
  
Raziel: Fine, Melkia come on chase me slow poke.  
  
Melkia: Slow Poke you will die by those words.  
  
Raziel does what the unknown voice tells him to do and he tries to figure out away to get him in the bars.  
  
Raziel: Melkia come I know you must have a faster way to get me.  
  
Melkia: Oh! But I do watch.  
  
Melkia goes in the center and passes through the bars.  
  
Melkia: Here I come brother...Ouch! Why cant I go pass the bars again.  
  
Raziel: your magic was stored in your back and you cant use it again that means you only could use it one more time. Now answer me brother where is Kain?  
  
Melkia: The master is beyond your reach Raziel...AAAAHHHHH! I am realesed. UUUUUHHHHH.  
  
The Soul is out of Melkia and is so big to be a normal soul.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Will Raziel live if he sucks the soul? 


	9. Kevin Enters

Raziel: O.K. Melkia I want your soul now.  
  
Raziel sucked up Melkia's soul and 10,000 volts went through him.  
  
Raziel: Is this what I become a reduced faction.  
  
Elder: Elevated Raziel not reduced any bars that stop you is when inventible to you in the Spectra Realm.  
  
Raziel: Let's see if you're right.  
  
Raziel went in the spectra realm and past through the bars that had him trapped.  
  
Raziel: Time to go back into the Material Realm.  
  
?????: Finally what took you so long to get out of that realm for.  
  
Raziel: I have to find a way into the Material Realm. What is your name now?  
  
?????: My name is...Kevin.  
  
Raziel: So Kevin why are you here for.  
  
Kevin: You will find out soon enough.  
  
Raziel: O.K.  
  
Kevin: Right now you have to go to Kain's throne.  
  
Raziel: O.K. and after that will you tell me why are you here  
  
Kevin: Deal and make sure you talk to the spirit.  
  
Raziel: I will. Oh yeah are you the one that was in the Elder.  
  
Kevin: Yes!  
  
Kevin left and Raziel headed towards Kain's throne.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Raziel meets Kain, 


	10. To The Pillars

Raziel: Ah! Finally the pillars are just beyond this wall and there is a bared window.  
  
Raziel went through the spectra realm and found a portal through the material realm.  
  
Vampire #1&2: Raziel.  
  
Raziel: Raziel is in the water go get him.  
  
The vampires jumped in the water and died and Raziel ate their souls and went back into the spectral realm.  
  
Raziel: More bars oh well I must go through them.  
  
Raziel went through three walls and found a way back through the Material realm.  
  
Raziel: When I go through this door way I will be at the pillars  
  
When Raziel went through a door way all of a sudden the door closed behind him.  
  
Kain: Raziel.  
  
Raziel: Kain!  
  
Kain: The abyss seems to be unkind  
  
Raziel: what have you done to my clan you inter generate you had no right  
  
Kain: What can be created can also be destroyed.  
  
Raziel: Damn! You Kain you are not god! Your conscience is unconscious able!  
  
Kain: Conscience?! You dare defy of Conscience! You are about see what you have done.  
  
Raziel: (Kain's Soul Reaver a 1,000 years older and a 1,000 times more deadly everyone knew when Kain drew the Reaver in anger it meant you were dead.  
  
A battle went on and Kain broke his Reaver on Raziel.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver is this the end of our hero. 


	11. The Wraith Blade

Kain: At last the Reaver is broken and we are one step closer to our destiny. Ha ha ha.  
  
Raziel: (I thought I saw satisfaction in Kain's eyes when he broke the Reaver. Now in the Spectra Realm there is a soul of the Reaver blade.)  
  
Raziel put his hand out towards the Reaver's soul.  
  
Elder: Now and ever after this blade is attached. No longer in its physical form it is known as a Wraith blade. Soul Reaver and Reaver of Souls your destinies are intertwined.  
  
?????: Another one Kain's come to haunt this place.  
  
Raziel: I'm not one of his anymore. Now who are you?  
  
Ariel: I'm Ariel destined to haunt these pillars Kain did not Sacrifice him self to keep the balance of the pillars.  
  
Raziel: That basterd can't take any responsibilities from me.  
  
Ariel: Then we share a common foe Raziel. Come here when you need some advice.  
  
Kevin: Raziel.  
  
Raziel: Hi Kevin what is going on.  
  
Kevin: Not too much now I am here to tell you that you need to find a demon that keeps running away from me.  
  
Raziel: Fine whatever.  
  
Kevin: I am here to give upgrades to your blade so good luck.  
  
Raziel: Well can you give me a Material Blade.  
  
Kevin: Yes I can.  
  
Kevin gives him the upgrade  
  
Raziel: Thank you.  
  
To Be Continued... Raziel searches for the demon 


	12. Raziel's New Friend

Raziel: O.K. Where is the demon  
  
Kevin: Running around outside of this place before you entered the gate.  
  
Raziel: O.K. See you later.  
  
Kevin: Dumb demon keeps running away and I have a bad feeling about Kain.  
  
Raziel searched for the demon and he saw him when he killed a Vampire in the throat.  
  
Raziel: O.K. Demon show your self.  
  
Demon: Ah! Raziel we meet at last.  
  
Raziel: O.K. how did you find out my name.  
  
Demon: From those three right behind me.  
  
Raziel: Whoa! What is your name?  
  
Jason: My name is Jason. I came here to kill Kain.  
  
Raziel: Sorry, but my revenge is Kain.  
  
Jason: Do you remember we are enemies stupid.  
  
Raziel: We are no longer enemies and besides I am not stupid!  
  
Kevin enters this conversation.  
  
Jason: YOU WORK FOR HIM!  
  
Raziel: Yep he is my friend.  
  
Jason: HE TRIED TO KILL ME!  
  
Kevin: Actually I just killed a vampire behind you.  
  
Jason: Oh. Well you could have told me.  
  
Kevin: He was already about to stab you.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Jason goes to find Kain for Raziel. 


	13. Kain Shows Up Again

Jason: I will go find Kain for you Raziel.  
  
Raziel: O.K. don't get killed.  
  
Jason: Yeah! Right!  
  
Kevin: Go find your brother Zephron.  
  
Raziel: I will.  
  
Jason is heading to find Kain all of a sudden Kain found him.  
  
Kain: Well, well, well what do we have here a Demon.  
  
Jason: My name is Jason Kain.  
  
Kain: well Jason prepare to fight.  
  
Kain and Jason started fighting and Kain's blood was not on the ground, but Jason's was.  
  
Kevin: Kain do not kill him.  
  
Kain: He is our enemy we should kill him.  
  
Kevin: We should not anyways that demon is on our side not yours.  
  
Kain: Well I hope he likes it back where he belongs.  
  
Kain puts a seal on his chest and it sends him somewhere where Kain and Raziel cannot follow.  
  
Kevin: Kain I hope Raziel kills you for this.  
  
Kevin went through the portal that was left open a little and surprisingly Kevin has an ability he can go where ever he wants.  
  
Kain: Curse you brother and your ability.  
  
We go back to Raziel.  
  
Raziel: My Brothers Home at Last.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver is this the end of Jason? 


	14. Jason Lives Again!

Kevin: Jason, Jason! Where the hell are you?  
  
Jason: Oh! Where am I?  
  
Kevin: there you are. You are in the enemy of the vampires.  
  
Jason: Then get me the hell out of here.  
  
Kevin: I can't.  
  
Jason: Why not?  
  
Kevin: The seal is still on.  
  
Jason: Oh here it is.  
  
Jason puts his hand on the seal and rips it off.  
  
Jason: See I can go now.  
  
Kevin: Let's get out of here then.  
  
Kevin opens a portal to Nosgoth and now we go back to Raziel.  
  
Raziel: Let's see the pipes are shut off so I guess I better turn them back on.  
  
Elder: Raziel there is something I must tell you.  
  
Raziel: What is it?  
  
Elder: It's about Kevin he is Kain's Brother.  
  
Raziel: You are kidding right?  
  
Elder: Would a god of the spectral realm lie.  
  
Raziel: I guess not.  
  
Raziel goes into the Spectra Realm and goes up and finds a portal into the Material Realm.  
  
Raziel: There is switches I have to turn on I see.  
  
To Be Continued... Next time on Soul Reaver Raziel finds his brother. 


End file.
